Tears Of Flame
by Song Of Hope
Summary: This is mainly to support FlameSolaria99 as well as Dark Shadows98. Flame is going through some rough stuff, as said by Dark Shadows98 in chapter 5 of Musica Academy, so I put a story up for her. Everybody, show your support! R


**Song Of Hope: This is a support story for Flame. I'm praying all the time for her that she'll heal. I talked to her brother once, and he was a great guy, and he took over her old account for amazing reasons. I'm hoping that she'll recover from this great loss fully. Everybody who agrees with me, send in a good review, as well as support to Dark Shadows98, and a PM to Flame after reading this so she'll feel well loved when she wakes up (and I refuse to believe that she won't). But for now, R&R**

A 20-year-old Hope teared up as she stood over recently dug up earth. Instead of her usual outfit, she wore a black dress reaching to her knees with a t-shirt top and black flower patterned netting over it, as well as black tulle underneath to make the bottom flair out a little. On her wrists she wore wrist length black gloves. For her shoes, she wore black ballet flats. Her hair was also down and very unkempt. Her eyes were red as black eye liner and mascara dribbled down her face. In front of her was a white gravestone with a Pegasus on top and a lioness underneath.

_In Loving Memory  
__Of Jeremiah Peter Song  
__May 20__th__ 2000 to September 2__nd__ 2017  
__Though we can't see him  
__Know his happiness now_

She fell down to her knees as she read that epitaph.

"Why, why God?! Why did you have to take him away from me?! He was only 17! He was still just a kid!" She looked up at the sky and shouted. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE JAMIE AWAY FROM ME?!" She looked down and cried into her hands. "I swear I'll be better! I swear I won't be so mean to people! I'll even be nice to Kyoya for a change! I'll give away everything I own, just bring him back!" She looked up and shouted at the sky. "TAKE MY LIFE, BUT JUST GIVE HIM BACK!" It started drizzling, and then was raining. She started pounding on the ground, splattering dirt and new mud. "THIS ISN'T FAIR! HE WAS JUST A 17-YEAR-OLD KID! HE HADN'T EVEN GROWN UP IN HIS MIND YET! HE WAS JUST LIKE A SWEET LITTLE 10-YEAR-OLD BOY! WHY TAKE HIM NOW?!" She collapsed on the ground, not caring if her dress was being covered by mud. "Why? Just tell me why. He was doing perfectly fine! Why did his injury cause complications now? Why did his injuries kill him now? That was over seven years ago! Just tell me why! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" The last word was lengthened as she was sobbing through the words. She couldn't even speak anymore because she was crying too heavily. She kept on crying, even when she had no more tears left, because the world was providing tears for her.

Eventually, she went unconscious from the mixture of the cold and the fact that she was used so much energy crying and yelling at God. A woman walked up to her with a black. She had black hair with red streaks and black eyes that were filled with sadness. She wore a red tank top with an open black sleeveless hoodie, black ripped jeans, black combat boots, a black and red belt, black fingerless gloves, as well as a red leather bracelet on her left wrist. Disregarding her own outfit, she dragged Hope to a near-by car and drove off.

**Later**

Hope woke up in a bedroom that she had never been in, on a bed. She was wearing, rather than her funeral clothes, a red tank top and black ripped jeans. She sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"At my house. Thank goodness that Madoka called us all when she said she couldn't find you." She looked over at the person who had spoken. The said person was the woman from before, who was also holding a tray with a steaming bowl of something and a cup of tea.

"Kiara?" The woman, now known as Kiara, sat on the end of the bed.

"Surprised?" Hope shook her head.

"Kinda. Why were you looking for me?"

"Madoka said that you were supposed to meet up with her today before going to some store. She said that you might not be there and you'd stay home instead, but when she called you repeatedly and you didn't answer, she got worried, so she headed over to your apartment and saw you weren't there. After that, she freaked out and sent a mass text out to everyone in her contact list saying that you were missing. I called once I got it and asked her why she was so worried, and she told me what had happened a few days ago, so I went there immediately. I'm so sorry for your loss and I understand how you feel." Hope clutched the blanket tightly as she looked away from Kiara, tearing up.

"No you don't! No one does! He was my baby brother! He was the sweetest little boy you could ever meet. Even when he was a teenager, he stayed the same! He was always that sweet little boy! He was the kindest person that you've ever met! Now he's gone! I'll never see him again! I won't hear him say 'You're my favorite _nee-san_' or 'I wanna be like you when I'm older _nee-san_' ever again! He'll never make me those sweet little homemade gifts! He won't come and ask to stay in my room after he has a nightmare instead of going to Mom and Dad! He'll never accomplish his dream of being a Blader and battling Ginga! He'll never get to have his own Bey! He'll never pull one of his little pranks on me that were made for Victoria or Dedra again! He won't get to graduate high school! He can't see sunlight anymore! He can't share a chocolate bar with me anymore! He can't come to me when he's upset anymore! He can't show me something he made in school! He can't get a job! He can't move out from the store! He can't sing silly songs, he can't watch those kids shows no one else will watch with me, he'll never even look at me again BECAUSE HE'S DEAD!" She looked up and glared at Kiara as more tears streamed down. "How come you understand something like that?!" Kiara put her hand over Hope's.

"I do understand, completely. I've lost a brother too." Hope was surprised.

"You had a brother too?" She nodded.

"He was older than me, but he sounds a lot like Jamie. Of course, anything little kid related never happened, but he was very sweet to me, and did everything he could to make me smile. He loved me no matter what, and he never gave up on me. He made me better. But he died in a car crash when he was coming just to see me." She looked away as tears fell down her face. "It hurts to this day, because I'll always feel like it was my fault. I know logically it wasn't, but I can't help but feel that way. I can't help feel like if I had just done something, anything that he'd still be here! I can't help but feel I'm missing something right here," she put her hand over her heart, "and I know it's something I'll never get back. But I've learned not to dwell on it Instead, I think about the good times, and instead of regretting the time I didn't have, I'm glad for the time I did have. You had 17 years of your brother. Be happy for that." Hope wiped her eyes.

"But how can I be happy for something I'll never have again?"

"Because you had him. He loved you, and cared for you. He said you were his favorite _nee-san_, whatever that means. And how do you think he would feel if he saw you like this?" Hope could help but see Jamie behind Kiara, looking down at her with said green eyes.

_"Why are you so sad _nee-san_? You've always been so strong. Aren't you still strong? Being sad for a while is normal, but this long? I hate seeing you cry, especially over me, so don't do it, okay?"_ The image she saw faded away as it winked at her and gave her a thumbs-up.

"He'd ask why I was crying because I'm so strong, and then tell me not to cry over him." Kiara smiled.

"My brother would say something similar. He did everything he could to make me happy, so making me sad wouldn't help anything." Hope nodded.

"Jamie would be pretty upset if I cried because of him."

"Think about what Jamie would want, and do it. Don't cry, keep smiling, and think about the good times." Hope smiled at her.

"Thanks Kiara. I never knew you could be so heartfelt." Kiara glared at her.

"You ever mention this again, and I will make sure you're joining him soon." Hope laughed.

"Sounds fair." She threw the blanket off and then swung her feet around Kiara and over the side of the bed. "I should probably head home right now." She got up and walked out of the room, but then turned around and waked back in. "How exactly do I get to my apartment from here?" Kiara stood up.

"Come on, I'll drive you. Be warned, I sent a text out to everybody when I found you, so they might either be in a giant mob outside or a giant mob in your apartment."

True to her words, there was a giant mob in her apartment. She was glad, and didn't hide her grief. Instead, she let everyone know that she missed him deeply, but knew that he was in a better place. Everyone had left after a while, except for Madoka.

"Hope, are you sure that you're going to be okay? I don't have to put some sort of tracer on you to keep you from doing something stupid, do I?" Hope smiled and shook her head.

"No. I know that it'll hurt for a long time, but I know it'd make him more upset just to see me cry. You don't have to stay Madoka. I'll be just fine."

"Alright then, but just know that. You. Are. Not. Alone." Hope smiled.

"You purposely made that a reference, didn't you?" She nodded.

"References always make you feel better, and they seem to get through better than actual dialog. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, k?" hope nodded.

"K. Bye."

"Bye." Madoka left. Hope sat down on her armchair. She looked at a picture on the table next to her. It was a picture in a silver frame, and it was of Hope and Jamie. Hope was 16 at the time, and Jamie was 13. She was rubbing his head and pushing him down slightly while he had his eyes closed and was holding up a peace sign. She shed a tear.

"I'll miss you so much, but I'm glad that you were my _ototo_."

**Song Of Hope: Send Dark Shawdows98 and FlameSolaria99 all of your support! R&R**


End file.
